It's Only a Fanfiction
by uniessy
Summary: Sebuah pengaplikasian atas kekecewaan seseorang atas seorang Super Junior Lee Sungmin. Berharap dugaan-dugaan yang ada, adalah salah. Berharap, semua tidak sia-sia.


**IT'S ONLY A FANFICTION**

*Oooo~OoooO~oooO*

**Cast :**

**Super Junior + ELF**

*Oooo~OoooO~oooO*

Genre:

**Fiction**

*Oooo~OoooO~oooO*

Author:

** uniessy**

©2013

* * *

**(Author Point of View)**

"_MWO_? JADI TIGA HARI?!"

Suara sembilan orang pria dengan mulut menganga dan wajah protes keras, terdengar bersamaan. Diikuti helaan napas kesal dan suara punggung yang beradu dengan sandaran kursi kemudian. Seorang pria bermata sipit dengan hidung mancung dan ketampanan luar biasa memejamkan matanya menanggapi protes dari ke-sembilan artis yang ia tangani selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Dia pun menghela napas lemah, berusaha mengusir kepenatannya.

Sejujurnya dia juga sudah berusaha protes. Setiap minggunya mereka─sembilan artisnya─melakukan perjalanan yang bisa dibilang teramat sangat melelahkan. Berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lainnya setiap jumat sore. Lalu harus kembali ke negara asal, pada hari senin, demi untuk mengejar semua jadwal yang sudah tersusun.

Keluhan, makian, umpatan dan protes sering terdengar di telinga pria itu. Artis-nya mengeluh penat, bosan, pegal, letih, suntuk dan segala macam hal remeh temeh yang semestinya tidak dikeluhkan oleh artis besar. Karena dulu ketika mereka belum sebesar ini, mereka selalu berdoa dan berdoa agar keberadaan mereka diakui dunia. Mestinya sekarang mereka sadar dan bersyukur, karena mungkin tidak ada satu negara berkembang di belahan dunia manapun yang tidak mengetahui nama grup vokal mereka.

**SUPER JUNIOR.**

Kim Junghoon menghela napas pendek, kemudian membuka matanya yang beberapa detik tadi terpejam. "Ini permintaan promotor yang bersangkutan. Dikarenakan tingginya permintaan fans di sana."

"Tapi bagaimana denganku, _Hyung_? Ada drama musikal yang harus aku jalani!" Kyuhyun bersuara dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Matanya sinis menatap manajer artis yang dijuluki Prince Manager itu. Dari tatapan matanya, Kim Junghoon bisa tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tengah memakinya dalam hati. Berteriak 'Aku bukan robot' tanpa suara.

"Tentang drama musikal itu," Kim Junghoon menghela napas pendek lagi. "Jadwalnya diubah. Kau mungkin hanya latihan terakhir pada kamis siang. Malamnya kau bisa berangkat ke sana."

"Aish, badanku pasti remuk." keluh Kyuhyun lagi. Lee Hyukjae menoleh dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan seraya berbisik 'kau pasti bisa, Kyu' dengan suara yang teramat pelan.

"Jadi ELF Indonesia tergolong banyak...," gumam pria berwajah putih susu dengan bibir melengkung seksi.

"Dan pembuat _hoax_ tersering," sambung seorang pria dengan wajah berminyak seperti bayi.

"Dan ter-rusuh. Twitterku selalu dihinggapi mereka," cetus pria berwajah paling muda di antara delapan anggota lainnya.

"Apa Agnes Monica juga masuk dalam kategori ELF?" Pria bermata kecil dengan philtrum memanjang itu bertanya─lebih tepatnya bergumam─ dengan mata menghujam kawanan pulpen yang berserakan di atas meja tempat mereka meeting. Tangannya bersedekap.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya saja lewat twitter? Kalian kan saling sapa, Siwon-a!" tandas pria dengan lesung pipi ketika dia tersenyum.

"Memangnya sebanyak apa, hingga kita harus konser tiga hari?" tanya pria dengan mata sipit keterlaluan. Dia melirik kanan-kiri menunggu ada celetukan lainnya.

"Apa di sana makanannya enak-enak?" Seorang pria bertubuh bongsor mengakhiri gumaman tak penting di sore itu. Duduknya sudah merosot dengan kepala menengadah ke langit-langit ruangan. "Aku mendadak lapar. Kudengar Presiden Obama dulunya bersekolah di sana."

"Lantas apa hubungannya?" tanya pria dengan bibir melengkung seksi.

Pria bertubuh bongsor itu menoleh, lalu membetulkan tempat duduknya. "Ah, tidak. Kurasa hebat saja jika aku mengeluarkan pendapat bahwa Presiden Obama pernah bersekolah di sana. Tempat yang tidak bisa diremehkan, kalau menurutku."

"Heish, sudah-sudah. Sekarang sebaiknya kita istirahat. Pantatku panas sejak tadi duduk dan duduk. Aku mau spa saja." Pria berlesung pipi menyudahi percakapan. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak Kim Junghoon yang rasa-rasanya sudah menyerah menanggapi celotehan artisnya sejak tadi. Kim Junghoon hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan _leader_ grup itu berjalan menuju pintu ke luar.

"Sepertinya seluruh tulangmu sudah keropos, _Hyung_!" teriak pria berbibir melengkung seksi tadi. Sang _leader _grup menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik dan menghadap pria berbibir seksi tadi.

"Yak! Lee Sungmin!" pekiknya tertahan. Dia tertawa geli sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tidak menjemput tulang rusukmu, eh? _Aigoo_~ gadis itu terus-terusan mengirim twitnya padaku, memintaku untuk menyampaikan padamu bahwa dia adalah pemilik tulang rusukmu. _Aigoo_~ dia bahkan tidak mem_follow_ku, kau tahu! Aku ragu dia bukan ELF. Kurasa dia hanya Pumpkins. Pumpkins tersasar, lebih tepatnya!"

Pria berbibir melengkung yang disoraki dengan nama Lee Sungmin itu mengatupkan bibirnya, tidak jadi membalas teriakan sang _leader_. Dia menghenyakkan kembali punggungnya ke sandaran kursi sambil menatap sang _leader_ kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu ke luar.

"O! Gadis yang itu?" celetuk pria dengan philtrum panjang tadi. "Ah ye, aku ingat. Dia juga mengirimiku twit bernada sama. Puih, pemilik tulang rusukmu, _Hyung_? Kocak sekali!"

"Terus saja kau, Siwon!" gerutu Lee Sungmin sambil merogoh saku jasnya. Kim Junghoon menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan mereka, lalu bergegas mengetuk meja sebanyak dua kali menggunakan buku jari tengah sebelah kanannya.

"Sudah. _Meeting_ selesai. Mengenai koreografi dan segala macamnya, diteruskan lagi nanti. Aku sendiri capek dan penat. Sebaiknya aku bergabung dengan Leeteuk ke spa." Kim Junghoon bangkit berdiri dan membereskan barang-barangnya yang terhampar di meja. Sedikit membungkuk memungut pulpennya yang menggelosor ke bawah kursi, sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil langkah panjang-panjang menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku juga ikut saja." Lee Sungmin tergopoh membereskan hamparan ponsel dan gadgetnya di meja, kemudian memasukkan ke saku jasnya. Terdengar sedak tawa dari seorang pria bertubuh paling mungil dan berwajah paling muda.

"_Hyung_, apa kau tidak ada niatan untuk meng-update twit, huh? Pemilik tulang rusukmu pasti sudah menanti-nanti. Oh, Lee Sungmin _Oppa, i own your rib~ please_~ huahahahaa..."

"Diam kau, Ryeowook-_sshi_!" gerutu Sungmin yang kemudian terburu-buru meninggalkan kawanan member grupnya yang masih terlihat merana dengan keputusan konser tiga hari. Membuat lututnya terantuk kaki meja, dia mengaduh pelan.

"Aish, kenapa kau serius sekali, _Hyung_? Aku kan hanya bercanda!" omel Ryeowook dengan sudut bibir berkedut-kedut.

"Hei, Ryeowook-a, sudah... jangan digoda terus _uri Hyung_ sedang dilemma, begitu banyak wanita yang suka padanya..." Pria berwajah berminyak itu menengahi. Tangannya memegangi perutnya sementara wajahnya sudah memerah karena tawa. Lee Sungmin mendecak kesal.

"Terserahlah. Asal kalian senang. Tertawa saja!"

Choi Siwon mendehem padahal dalam hati tertawa juga. Lee Hyukjae hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Yesung sibuk meraba philtrumnya sendiri, terkadang mendengus kesal melihat Siwon yang terus-terusan berdehem sok _cool_. Kim Ryeowook manyun tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya, tangannya sibuk membuka kolom sosial media bergambar burung biru. Shindong mengusap perutnya dan memutuskan untuk _delivery_ makanan. Lee Donghae masih tergelak dalam tawanya yang berlebihan, kadang malah suara tawanya yang lebih lucu daripada suatu hal yang lucu yang membuatnya tertawa. Sementara Cho Kyuhyun, mendengus-dengus sebal, membayangkan minggu-minggu ke depan nanti dia akan bekerja ekstra berat.

Sekarang hari senin di awal bulan April di tahun 2012, mereka baru saja akan berisitirahat setelah tur Super Show 4 ke berbagai negara. Akhir April nanti, mereka harus terbang ke Indonesia untuk menampilkan kebolehan mereka menyanyi di atas panggung megah.

Kali ini tiga hari berturut-turut. Jika negara lain hanya dua hari, yaitu pada Sabtu dan Minggu, maka khusus di Indonesia, mereka akan menyelenggarakan tiga hari. Iya, tiga hari! Jumat, Sabtu, Minggu. Tiga hari kan?!

Ah, dua hari saja badan mereka sudah hampir remuk redam. Sekarang tiga hari. Kadang mereka bingung. Mereka manusia, atau robot?

* * *

Suara sorakan berdengung menggema di depan sana. Sepuluh orang pria berkumpul membentuk lingkaran, kepala mereka merunduk, mulut mereka merapal doa semampunya. Choi Siwon menepuk tangannya sendiri beberapa kali. Sembilan kepala lain menengadah, terlihat bersemangat.

"**SUPER JUNIOR, FIGHTING**!"

Kim Junghoon menepuk pundak masing-masing member yang sudah siap dengan microphone di telinga membentang hingga ke depan mulut mereka masing-masing. Baju yang sudah melekat di tubuh para member dirapikan sejenak, memastikan bahwa mereka telah siap sempurna untuk menggelar konser di hari pertama mereka, di Indonesia.

Suara lagu dari Super Junior yang dinyalakan lewat audio, berhenti. Lampu dimatikan, dan sorakan terdiam seketika. Hanya seketika, karena sekejap kemudian, teriakan kembali membahana. Bersorak sorai memenuhi gedung Mata Elang Internasional Stadium di Jakarta. Jeritan, teriakan, sorakan, beriringan dengan dentuman musik pengiring yang disetel sekeras mungkin.

**HEEI~ SJ, LIKE THIS !**

**BAM BAM BAM BAM, BAM BAM!**

**BAM BAM BAM BAM, BAM BAM!**

**BAM BAM BAM BAM, BAM BAM!**

**BAM BAM BAM BAM, BAM BAM!**

"**AAARRRGH**!" Sepuluh─oh tidak─RIBUAN penggemar yang memadati tiap sektor lokasi konser, menjerit histeris. Para member memasang wajah dingin mereka begitu menyanyikan lagu SUPERMAN. Lagu dengan tingkat horor paling oke yang bisa membuat si pendengar merinding tidak keruan.

Penonton yang didominasi oleh para gadis belia, mengangkat tangan mereka dan menjerit-jerit tiada henti. Mereka menggoyangkan tangan yang terisi _lighstick_ berwarna biru safir ke udara, berusaha menarik perhatian tiap member.

Super Junior melangkah ke depan bak peragawan yang tengah memamerkan busana rancangan desainer kelas dunia. Kepala mereka tertoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengikuti alunan musik. Kadang bibir mereka bergerak, menyesuaikan porsi menyanyi masing-masing.

"_Kyeolguk_ SUPER JUNIOR?" Shindong berteriak kencang, diikuti teriakan menggemparkan dari seluruh penghuni gedung konser, "**THE LAST MAN STANDING!**"

Member lain menyunggingkan senyum mendengar tanggapan spontan dari para penonton di tiap sektor. Mereka meneruskan lagi koreo dari lagu tersebut sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan, menanggapi antusiasme dari para penonton yang masih terus bersemangat mengacungkan tangan ke udara.

Lee Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Matanya tertahan pada seorang gadis yang tengah menatapnya tanpa gerakan berarti. Gadis itu berdiri di sektor festival, di sebelah kiri panggung. Dia sudah melihat gadis itu tadi. Gadis berkaos ungu dengan gambar dirinya yang masih usia kanak-kanak disandingkan dengan seorang gadis kecil─entah siapa. Namun yang paling mencetak di kepalanya adalah, tulisan di kaos itu. Tulisan akun twitter imSMl bersanding dengan akun twitter lain. Sungmin sempat menangkap sekilas tulisan tadi.

Hey─tunggu dulu...

Apa itu akun yang─

OH, **_CRAP_**!

Sungmin melirik lagi gadis berkaos ungu itu dengan pandangan malas. Bukan bermaksud jahat, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bernapsu memberi _fan-service_ sama sekali. Oh, ayolah... Jelas-jelas dia tahu bahwa tulisan di kaos ungu itu menampilkan akun twitter yang belakangan kemarin menerornya dan member lain, menegaskan bahwa gadis itulah yang memiliki tulang rusuknya sekarang.

Apa maksudnya dengan kata, **SEKARANG**?

Oh, Lee Sungmin, menilik dari kalimatmu, kau pasti sudah gila.

Lee Sungmin membuang muka, sementara gadis itu masih menelungkupkan tangannya ke pagar besi yang memisahkan sektor tempat dia berdiri dengan stage. Member Super Junior itu memilih untuk memfokuskan diri ke hal lain. Mengabaikan gadis itu.

Sementara si gadis berkaos ungu, terdiam di tempat. Senyuman lebarnya sepanjang tadi menikmati penampilan pria tampan idolanya, mendadak lenyap. Bagaimana tidak, idolanya membuang muka tanpa menyunggingkan senyum sedikitpun. Gadis itu sudah menobatkan diri menjadi Pumpkins─sebutan untuk penggemar Super Junior Lee Sungmin─ sejak enam bulan lalu. Menggila bersama kawanan ELF lainnya dan berteriak-teriak mengaku bahwa dia adalah istri sahnya seorang Lee Sungmin. Tapi sekarang?

Pria itu tersenyum pun tidak! Gadis itu melihat dengan jelas kepala sang idola tertoleh dengan lugasnya, tanpa beban, tanpa kepedulian.

HEI, dia membayar mahal untuk bisa masuk ke gedung ini. Setidaknya, dia layak mendapat _fan_-_service_! Bahkan Choi Siwon saja mengedipkan mata ke arahnya saat lagu berjalan tadi. Lalu Lee Donghae yang sibuk melihat ke kamera digital yang berhasil ia selamatkan dari pemeriksaan keamanan yang berlipat. Gadis itu merasa, dia sepantasnya mendapat perlakuan yang layak dari pria itu!

**Pria idolanya.**

Si gadis menelan ludah saat Lee Sungmin melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar ke sektor di seberang tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya, sedikit berjinjit dan mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin. Ada seorang wanita berpakaian Marilyn Monroe di sana, lengkap dengan wig pirang dan baju dengan belahan dada ke mana-mana. Lee Sungmin melangkah ke sektor tersebut dan memasang beberapa pose untuk kamera polaroid perempuan itu.

Dan yang bisa dilakukan si gadis, hanya mendesah kesal. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang memakai kaos kebesaran berwarna ungu. Dia tidak seksi sama sekali. Tidak seperti perempuan _Monroe-wanna-be_ di sektor sana. Jadi maklum saja jika dia terabaikan.

Puih. Pria mana sih yang tidak suka cewek seksi. Iya kan?

Jadi yang bisa dilakukan gadis itu hanya kembali berteriak memelas melontarkan kata _Oppa_, atau _saranghae_ atau apapun dalam bahasa Korea. Dengan harapan, pria idolanya itu bisa mengerti, bahwa dia ada di sana untuk disadari. Bukan diabaikan.

* * *

"Dia di sini." Bisikan Lee Sungmin terdengar di ruang ganti.

"Siapa?" Leeteuk bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya yang tengah mematut cermin. Ada seorang wanita yang dengan cekatan memoles bedak ke wajahnya.

"Gadis itu," Suara Sungmin tertahan. Dia bimbang antara akan melanjutkan kalimatnya atau tidak. Jadi dia berdehem pelan. "Yang mengaku membawa tulang rusukku!"

Dan ledakan tawa memenuhi ruang ganti. Member EXO M yang juga ada di sana menoleh bingung. Sungmin melirik mereka dari sudut cermin. Berharap mereka terlalu polos dan tidak mengerti akan apa yang barusan ia lontarkan.

Cho Kyuhyun terbahak memegangi perutnya. Padahal dia baru saja diolesi alas bedak, sehingga membuat penata _makeup_nya menggerutu samar. Sementara dentuman lagu Moves Like Jagger terdengar jauh di ujung sana, Lee Sungmin merapikan kemeja putihnya berikut dasi yang sudah terpsang rapi di leher, mengabaikan tawa melecehkan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lalu? Kau mau menyuruhnya ke panggung dan melamarnya, begitu?"

"Aish, dasar anak bodoh!" Sungmin menggerutu pelan. "Mana mungkin, kau pikir aku gila? Dia bisa mati sepulangnya dari sini jika aku melakukannya!"

"Jadi kau benar-benar mau melamarnya, _Hyung_?"

"KAU GILA?!"

Member EXO M berjengit mendengar teriakan Lee Sungmin yang kelewat batas. Sungmin berdehem dan memasang jasnya. Lalu sambil menggerutu tak jelas, dia merapikan rambutnya.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi, giliranmu _perform_ hampir tiba, sebaiknya kita bersiap di pinggir stage." Suara seorang wanita berbaju merah, mengalihkan perdebatan kosong mereka. Sungmin menoleh, dan mendapati _partner dance_-nya menyunggingkan senyum dari tempatnya berdiri menunggu.

"_Aigoo_~ kalian _dance_ bersama lagi? Berciuman lagi?" tanya Choi Siwon usil, membuat sekotak tisu yang belum dibuka, melayang bebas ke arahnya. Lee Sungmin mencibir pelan sebelum mengikuti _partner dance_-nya ke pinggir panggung, semntara Choi Siwon mengumpat dengan bibir bergerak tanpa suara.

* * *

"_Girl you're so one in a million, you are... baby you're the best i've ever had..._"

Lee Sungmin bernyanyi dengan peluh membahasi pelipis dan seluruh wajahnya. Tangannya masih oke meliuk sesuai irama lagu. Mata foxynya menghujam seluruh penonton manapun yang beruntung mendapatkan tatapan kebanggaannya. Si penari wanita juga tak kalah hebohnya, meliuk ke sana ke mari, menampilkan tarian semi-erotis demi untuk mendapatkan penampilan terbaik. Lee Sungmin menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, mendapati si gadis berkaos ungu tidak seintens tadi menatap dirinya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Mata si gadis nampaknya tengah terfokus pada kamera digital berwarna putih di tangannya. Perhatian gadis itu terpecah, dan itu cukup membuat seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi _badmood_.

Hei, kalau dia ke sini hanya untuk bermain-main dengan kameranya, kenapa tidak di rumah saja! Bodoh sekali! Jadi gadis seperti itu yang membawa tulang rusukku ke mana-mana? Oh naas sekali nasibku, kalau begitu...

Sementara si gadis berbaju ungu masih saja fokus dengan kameranya. Dia tahu pria idolanya tengah _perform_ sendirian, dengan lagu One In A Million, lagu terkenal milik seorang penyanyi pria bernama NeYo. Gadis itu bukan tidak suka dengan lagu tersebut. Dia suka, sangat suka. Lagu itu bahkan menjadi _playlist_nya selama beberapa minggu belakangan.

Dia hanya tidak suka dengan performance yang akan tersuguh dihadapannya.

Mereka pasti berciuman, keluh si gadis. Dia meratap, meneguk ludahnya sendiri kuat-kuat. Dia sudah mengirim twit pada pria tampan idolanya ini, agar menghapus adegan berbahaya yang belakangan menyakiti perasaannya. Oh tapi ayolah, mana ada yang mendengar permintaannya heh? Ini semua kan demi kelangsungan suksesnya sebuah acara. Tidak ada juga kan yang memaksa gadis itu menonton konser ini sekarang?

Si gadis terperangah. Lagu One In A Million sebentar lagi usai. Maka itu artinya...

Artinya...

Sekuat tenaga, menahan sesak atas kenyataan yang akan ia nikmati dalam wujud sengsara di hadapannya kini, si gadis menoleh. Mendapati pria tampan idolanya sudah berdiri berhadapan, TEPAT DI STAGE DI HADAPANNYA, DI STAGE TEMPAT GADIS ITU BERDIRI **SEKARANG**.

Lee Sungmin menatap penari wanita yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan intens dan mendesah. Mata foxynya beradu dengan mata si penari yang melemah seolah minta pertolongan. Lee Sungmin bergidik dan hampir tertawa, tapi dia professional, maka dia menangkupkan tangannya ke leher gadis itu, dan...

"_**AAANDWWWAAAEEE**_!" pekikan nyaring dan memekakkan telinga terdengar dari sebelah kiri Lee Sungmin yang langsung menggerutu dalam hati karena ia bisa tahu dengan pasti siapa pemilik suara menggelegar tadi. Lantai stage yang mereka pijak bergeser ke bawah. Mengenggelamkan dua insan yang tengah memiringkan wajah satu sama lain itu, ke dalam stage.

Si gadis berkaos ungu masih berteriak dan menjerit histeris. Tidak rela sama sekali idolanya menempelkan bibir dan berpose jahanam seperti itu, **tepat di hadapannya**.

"_ANDWAE_..." lenguhnya lemas. Lalu kembali manyun sambil mengutak-atik pengaturan kamera digitalnya. Mengabaikan delikan sekuriti yang terang-terangan mengomelinya karena ketahuan menggunakan kamera digital, bukan polaroid.

"Sungmin _Oppa, andwae_..."

* * *

"Ah kan, gadis itu memang gadis aneh!"

"Siapa sih, _Hyung_? Dari tadi kau marah-marah terus!"

"Ish, tidak. Lupakan saja. Mungkin aku yang aneh."

"Kau tidak aneh, yang aneh itu Cho Kyuhyun. _Magnae_, tapi wajahnya tua."

"YAKH! _HYUNG_!"

"Apa?"

"Sudah, sudah. Aku haus sekali..."

"Apa gadis itu tidak haus ya, berteriak-teriak terus sejak tadi."

"Gadis yang mana sih? Yang dikasih mawar sama Leeteuk _Hyung_?"

"Bukan! Ah sudahlah, lagipula dia tidak selalu berteriak. Dia lebih sering menatapku tanpa gerakan. Dia... dia kelihatan seperti psikopat."

"Dia pumpkins-bodoh, barangkali."

"Mana ada pumpkins-bodoh. Enak saja kau bicara!"

"_Niga animyon andwae_~..."

"Ya habisnya, kan aneh... kau bilang dia seperti psikopat."

"_Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul_~..."

"Makna dari kata 'seperti' itu kan bukan berarti iya! Assshh, kau merusak _mood_ku!"

"_Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan_~..."

"YESUNG _HYUNG_, KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK?"

"Hei, aku sedang menghapal laguku sendiri. Apa kau ada masalah?!"

* * *

Irama lagu NO OTHER terdengar mengalun. Beberapa member tampak sudah menyebar ke berbagai sudut _stage_ hanya demi untuk menyapa para penggemar dalam keramahan mereka. Leeteuk berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya, berterima kasih pada semua orang yang sudah sudi datang dan meramaikan pertunjukkan. Cho Kyuhyun berlarian ke sana ke mari. Menyebabkan gelegar teriakan membahana pada setiap sektor tempatnya berdiri dan memasang pose sambil melambaikan tangan. Choi Siwon berkali-kali tersenyum lebar. Aktor berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu juga turut membungkukkan badan dan berterima kasih pada mereka yang sudah hadir. Sementara para penonton, larut dalam sorak sorai, tidak peduli apakah suara mereka akan habis di kemudian hari. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah melelehkan air mata begitu Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae kompak duduk di pinggir _stage_ pada satu sektor, sambil menyanyi riang.

Gadis berkaos ungu tadi masih sibuk dengan kameranya. Menjepret sana, jepret sini. Matanya asik menelusuri _stage_, mencari di mana pria tampannya. Lee Sungmin mendengus kesal melihat lagi-lagi objek kamera digital di tangan gadis itu bukan dirinya. Jadi begitu mata mereka bertatapan lagi, dia kembali membuang muka. Acuh.

Si gadis terdiam. Berpikir keras apa salah dan dosanya hingga kedatangannya di gedung konser ini seolah menjadi petaka bagi pria idolanya itu. Kerumunan ELF lain yang sibuk melempar boneka ke arah Donghae dan Siwon yang asik berinteraksi dengan mereka, membuat si gadis berkaos ungu itu beringsut pelan, mengisi lahan kosong di sektornya dan mendekat ke arah Lee Sungmin yang tengah menatap sektornya dengan tatapan ragu.

Seseorang menubruk pundak gadis berkaos ungu itu. Seseorang dengan kamera polaroid di tangan. Lee Sungmin mengulas senyum.

Ah, iya! Berfoto! Berselca!

Sungmin agak bimbang, tentang kamera siapa yang akan dia gunakan untuk berselca. Dia ingin berselca dengan semua kamera yang ada, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Lagipula dia belum tentu bisa menggunakan kamera digital yang notabene agak repot untuk dioperasikan. Jadi matanya menyasar sebuah kamera polaroid yang teracung.

Ah, gadis aneh... kenapa kau membawa kamera digital? Seri WB150F pula. Aku kan susah menggunakannya! Kenapa kau tidak membawa kamera polaroid yang lebih mudah digunakan? Dasar gadis bodoh...

Sungmin mendecak kesal sambil tetap berhati-hati berpijak dan melangkah mendekati penggemar yang teriakannya semakin keras terdengar. Gadis berkaos ungu itupun tanggap melihat pergerakan tubuhnya yang mulai meniti pijakan baru, pijakan di depan stage.

Jarak stage dengan sektor tempat gadis itu berdiri, lumayan jauh. Sungmin harus menyorongkan tangannya dengan sangat hati-hati agar resiko jatuh tidak ia alami. Beruntung kamera polaroid itu masih bisa ia raih. Beberapa jepretan lampu dari kamera digital lainnya, menghantam wajahnya. Seorang sekuriti terdengar berteriak untuk tidak menggunakan lampu flash selama konser berlangsung.

Si pemilik polaroid terhenyak senang. Ia dan teman-temannya bergerombol membentuk kerumunan baru, di belakang Sungmin yang sudah siap dengan posenya. Si gadis berkaos ungu bergegas merapat pada kerumunan. Dia _harus_ ada di dalam foto itu.

**HARUS**...

Lee Sungmin menjauhkan kamera dengan tangan kirinya, berusaha mengambil _angle_ yang tepat agar semua yang di belakang bisa masuk dalam foto dengan baik.

Oke, kau harus ada di dalam sini, gadis aneh...

Dan 1, 2, 3... **KLIK**!

Sungmin mengembalikan kamera polaroid itu kepada pemiliknya, dan dengan terpaksa mengabaikan uluran tangan gadis berbaju ungu itu. Dari keremangan gedung konser, dia bisa melihat lagi dengan jelas akun twit yang dipasangkan dengan akun twitnya.

Baiklah, aku akan menjadi stalkermu, Nona... semoga kau senang berselca denganku barusan.

Lee Sungmin benar, gadis itu sangat-sangat senang bisa berselca dengan pria tampan idolanya. Tidak menyangka sama sekali dari puluhan polaroid yang ada, pria tampan idolanya akan memilih kamera polaroid yang ada di sektornya berdiri.

Tapi yang salah adalah, bahwa Lee Sungmin benar atas pendapatnya gadis itu memang gadis aneh. Karena dengan bodohnya, si gadis kembali menikmati pertunjukan yang tersisa, tanpa mau repot-repot bertanya pada si pemilik polaroid, mana hasil fotonya? Apa dia bisa memiliki copyan fotonya? Apa foto selca tadi akan diunggah ke sosial media? Bisakah pemilik polaroid itu menautkan akun sosial media-nya dengan foto tersebut? Bisakah?

Ah, gadis itu terlalu bodoh dan dungu. Karena hingga konser berakhir dan dia kembali ke rumah pada jam dua pagi, dia baru tersadar bahwa dia teramat dungu. Itupun karena adiknya meraung memarahinya,

_Atas kebodohannya_.

* * *

Hampir setahun berlalu dari bulan April 2012. Member Super Junior berganti lagi. Sang _leader_ menjalani kewajibannya atas wajib militer, tak lama setelah Kangin selesai menjalani wamilnya. Super Junior terfokus pada KRY dan SJM. Keduanya menelurkan album baru. KRY menjalani showcase di berbagai negara sementara SJM pun menyusul dengan serangkaian jadwal mereka. Membuat Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook mesti berbesar hati karena terus bekerja tiada henti.

Yesung fokus pada kafe dan toko kacamata miliknya. Menyadari sebentar lagi dia pun akan menjalani wajib militer. Setidaknya dia bisa dengan mantap melepas usahanya agar bisa sukses selama dua tahun tidak terjamah sama sekali oleh tangannya nanti.

Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya, sembari melemaskan ketegangan di wajahnya karena kewajibannya untuk terus tersenyum, ia menikmati sederetan huruf yang tersusun dalam jutaan bahasa. Keningnya mengernyit mendapati kalimat dengan huruf kapital terpampang besar-besar: **GW DOAIN SUPER JUNIOR BUBAR**!

Penasaran, dia menyorot deretan huruf tersebut dan membawanya ke kolom _google translate_.

**_IGE MWOYA_**?!

Sungmin mengernyit kesal, dia mengklik akun itu, akun yang sudah dia hapal. Akun yang belakangan dia kadang tengok hanya untuk melihat seberapa besar rasa pengidolaan gadis itu pada dirinya. Sungmin selalu suka melihat bio gadis itu, dan terus suka karena gadis itu meski mengubah bionya beberapa kali, pengidolaan gadis itu atas dirinya, tak pernah pudar.

Tapi tunggu─

Bionya berubah. Akun imSMl tak lagi menghisasi bio gadis itu. _Background_nya, _header_nya...

**HEI, ADA APA INI?!**

Sungmin meneguk ludah melihat perubahan besar-besaran yang terjadi pada akun gadis aneh yang mengaku-aku sebagai pemilik tulang rusuknya. Ke mana _overreact_ si gadis? Ke mana rayuan gombal yang biasa dilontarkan gadis itu?

Sungmin menyentuh layar ponselnya beberapa kali, menyimak twit akun tersebut yang tersedia dalam bahasa Inggris, membiarkan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_'You don't have to smile if you don't want to'_

_'I won't insist imSMl to marry me. But when he's not, i probably cry outloud, inside...'_

_'He keep smiling even he doesn't want to, Ounni... It's fake, i know. He hurt inside, i know...'_

_'They are men. They are not exploding no matter what. They are turned... into robots. And i don't like that.'_

_'I like imSMl when he acts as human being. Not a robot.'_

_'Maybe it's time for me to leave. Too hard for me to see him got onto that hurt.'_

_'I love him. My life turned into crazy one, and then without him, it never be the same.'_

Mata foxynya terbelalak. Dia memang tidak mahir berbahasa Inggris, tapi dia juga tidak membutuhkan Choi Siwon ataupun _google translate _dalam mengartikan kalimat-kalimat tadi ke bahasa yang ia mengerti. Ia tahu intinya.

Gadis itu, atau mungkin jutaan gadis lainnya di belahan dunia sana, mengkhawatirkannya. Memintanya untuk tetap berkelakuan layaknya manusia biasa, bukan robot.

Gadis itu, akan meninggalkannya?

Menilik dari bio dan perubahan besar-besaran yang dilakukan gadis itu, sepertinya iya. Semudah itukah melupakan dirinya? Member dari Super Junior? Super Junior Lee Sungmin? Kaos itu... Apa gadis itu akan membakar kaos itu untuk secara totalitas melupakan dirinya?

Oh, Lee Sungmin bodoh, apa yang sudah kau lakukan...

Dia memang suka tersenyum meski hatinya tengah dirundung kesedihan. Dia akan melakukan aegyo meski dia sudah muak, karena bukan lagi pekerjaannya untuk bertingkah-laku imut. Dia sudah dua puluh delapan tahun dan dia tidak sepantasnya berlaku aegyo. Ada ratusan idola pria berusia belasan tahun di luar sana yang lebih layak melakukannya. Tapi Sungmin akan tetap melakukannya, karena manajemen memintanya untuk profesional. Untuk melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuat daya tarik Super Junior menjadi lebih kuat.

Agar pria-wanita, tua-muda... mencintai Super Junior hingga seterusnya.

Ya, meski dia lelah, dia akan tersenyum karena penggemar suka melihatnya tersenyum. Jawaban klasik. Jika ada orang dengan tingkat intelejen tinggi melihat atau mendengar jawabannya, mereka mestinya tahu. Bahwa seseorang mestinya tersenyum ketika orang itu _mau_ untuk tersenyum. Bukan _harus_, dan bukan hanya karena orang lain menyukainya.

Gadis itu benar, dia manusia. Manusia biasa. Bukan robot.

Dan... apakah─

Apakah gadis itu akan meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui bahwa dia sudah berubah menjadi robot?

Lee Sungmin mengetik beberapa kalimat di layar ponselnya. Mengingat Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae sudah beberapa kali mentwit dalam bahasa Inggris, setidaknya dia harus melengkapi keberadaan **Lee Brothers** dalam penguasaan bahasa Inggris.

_**'I am not robot. Please stay.'**_

* * *

"SUNGMIN _OPPA_!" teriakan membahana membuat beberapa gadis di sebelah gadis berkaos biru dengan print gambar Lee Sungmin di cover SJM-Perfection itu, mengumpat pelan.

"Ish! _Ounni_ berisik deh ah!" omel seorang gadis berpipi gembil dengan mata yang bersinar tiada henti. Tubuhnya terhuyung ke kanan ke kiri oleh sebab ombak dadakan yang diciptakan Lee Donghae ketika mereka sedang saling sapa.

"Biarin! Weeek," gadis berkaos biru itu memeletkan lidahnya sekilas, lalu matanya fokus lagi ke _stage_. Tempat di mana Lee Sungmin tengah duduk sambil menghapus peluhnya dengan handuk kecil. Tangan kirinya memegang _mic_. Dia kemudian terlihat memperkenalkan dirinya dalam bahasa Korea. "SUNGMIN _OPPAAA_!"

"CHOI SIWOOON !"

"LEE DONGHAE !"

"RYEOWOOK OPPAAA!"

"Iiish, berisik banget sih," gerutu gadis berpipi gembil tadi. Tapi sedetik kemudian tangannya teracung ke udara, gadis yang juga berkaos biru tapi dengan _print out_ besar gambar Yesung kala perform pada SuperShow4 tahun lalu itu, bersuara lantang tidak mau kalah. "YESUNG _OPPA_! _NAE YEOBO_ DI MASA DEPAN! AAAKKKH _SARANGHAEYO_, YESUNG _OPPAAA_!"

Gadis berkaos biru dengan print gambar Lee Sungmin tadi menggerundel pelan mendengar sorakan adiknya, tapi kemudian dia terkikik. Lalu matanya kembali menghadap pria yang baru saja mencat rambutnya dengan warna hitam pekat itu. Rambutnya dipapas di bagian samping kanan kiri, jambul tingginya membuat dahinya terpampang. Membuat si pria tampan itu semakin tampan.

Lee Sungmin menoleh, mendapati gadis yang setahun kemarin mengenakan kaos ungu itu tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Batinnya berteriak mengucapkan terimakasih.

Mereka bertemu lagi setelah setahun berlalu. Setelah beberapa hal terjadi dalam hidup Lee Sungmin dan dalam hidup gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak jadi meninggalkannya. Gadis itu _bertahan_ dalam mengusahakan merebut perhatiannya. Gadis itu masih _menggilai_nya. Gadis itu masih mengidolakannya. **Gadis itu, masih senang melihatnya**.

Dan kini mereka bertemu lagi. Dalam kondisi yang sama, dalam keadaan yang sama dan dalam lokasi yang sama namun dalam suasana hati yang berbeda. Lee Sungmin berjanji akan tersenyum, atas dasar dia ingin tersenyum. Bukan karena dia harus tersenyum. Dia bukan robot. Dia Lee Sungmin, pria penyemangat untuk sebagian gadis seperti gadis berkaos biru yang kini bertingkah gila dengan merangkul gadis lain berkaos biru bergambar Yesung. Mereka bertemu lagi.

Di sini, di **Mata Elang Internasional Stadium**, di **Jakarta**. Di **Indonesia**. Di tahun **2013**.

Pelan, Lee Sungmin mengangkat tangannya, lalu melambai kencang dengan penuh semangat ke arah gadis itu. Mengerlingkan matanya ke arah gadis itu, sekejapan mata. Hal yang tertangkap mata oleh si gadis yang kemudian sukses membuat si gadis terhenyak di tempatnya. Seolah mendapat hadiah jutaan _dollar_. Seolah dia mendapat nilai A+ dalam nilai Skripsinya. Seolah, seolah LEE SUNGMIN MEMPERHATIKANNYA!

"KYAAA, Sungmin _Oppa_ ngedipin aku?! **SUNGMIN _OPPA_ NGEDIPIN AKU**?!" gadis berkaos biru itu berteriak histeris.

Alunan lagu **Bittersweet** mulai terdengar menelusup. Member Super Junior mulai menyebar. Yesung dan Sungmin beriringan saling merangkul bahu. Berbelok ke sektor tempat dua orang gadis berpipi gembil itu berteriak-teriak tiada henti. Sedikit kecewa karena tidak melihat si gadis membawa kamera apapun, padahal dia sudah siap untuk berselca dengan gadis itu.

Sungmin menoleh pada Yesung yang belakangan memang rajin membawa kamera SLR ke konser manapun yang mereka selenggarakan. Kenang-kenangan sebelum wamil, kata Yesung saat dia ditanya. Sungmin mengajaknya mengambil kamera SLR yang ada di dekat pintu masuk panggung, lalu kembali menghampiri sektor tadi.

Mata foxynya fokus mencari gadis berkaos biru yang sepertinya tengah kebingungan mesti berteriak ke arah mana.

**_Mencariku, Nona?_**

Dua gadis berpipi gembil itu menjerit tertahan ketika Yesung dan Sungmin menuruni undakan tangga yang ada di pinggir _stage_, pemisah satu sektor dengan sektor lainnya. Sungmin menyerahkan kamera SLR milik Yesung pada seorang petugas sekuriti, lalu berdiri agak jauh dari pagar pembatas karena sedikit khawatir akan ada kebrutalan menjalar jika mereka berdiri terlalu dekat.

Dua gadis berpipi gembil itu mengambil pose. Senyum mereka melebar, mengikuti pose tangan Yesung dan Sungmin yang membentuk V-_sign_, dan... **KLIK!**

"_Gamsahamnida_." Sungmin membungkuk sopan ketika ia berbalik dan tersenyum lagi pada gadis aneh itu. Dia benar-benar berterima kasih, gadis itu tidak meninggalkannya.

"SUNGMIN _OPPA, SARANGHAE_!"

"YESUNG _OPPA, NAE YEOBO_ DI MASA DEPAN!"

Yesung yang tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dilontarkan gadis berpipi gembil dengan sinar mata ceria itu, terkekeh pelan. Dia suka melihat binar mata gadis itu. Dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melambaikan tangan, kemudian merangkul Sungmin yang baru saja melepas _flying-kiss_nya pada gadis berkaos biru lainnya yang makin, makin dan makin histeris.

"Ayo, Sungmin-a. Kau membuatnya gila jika kita terus-terusan di sini."

"Kami saling menggilai lebih tepatnya, _Hyung_."

"Aish, terserahlah. Yang kulihat, dia sama hebohnya dengan adiknya yang sepertinya mengidolakanku itu. Aneh. Heboh. **Gila**."

Sungmin hanya nyengir samar. Dia melihat hasil foto di kamera SLR tadi. Sedikit tersedak ketika melihat dua gadis itu berada tepat di sisi mereka. Gadis berkaos biru itu di sebelahnya, dan adik perempuannya di sebelah Yesung.

Gadis aneh, lihat foto ini di blog ku secepatnya, oke! Dasar bodoh...

* * *

Dua tahun berlalu, Yesung selesai menjalankan wajib militernya, dia terbang ke Indonesia, untuk melamar gadis berpipi gembil dengan binar mata yang ia sukai dulu. Ditemani Sungmin dan gadis berkaos biru di konser itu yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya HUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA AUTHOR BERCANDA! Ceritanya udah abis yah, makasih yang udah baca. Intinya, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya gitu deh pokoknya. Ga tau bahagianya sama siapa-siapa aja. Biarinin ajalah yah... namanya jugak kisah fanfiksi hidup orang, urusan amat wakakkaakkk...

makasih yang udah baca ^^

**END**


End file.
